Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.224.186-20130721175018
Very early one morning, Pooh is awakened by a knock on his door. When he opens it, Tigger bounces in and lands right on top of him! Hello, Buddy Boy! yells Tigger. Today I'm going all the way round the world! Which way does one go to go all the way round the world? Pooh asks. Tigger explains that to go all the way round the world, one must simply follow the wind. Today is a perfect day to do it because it is very windy. I was just talking with Owl, says Tigger. He said that the wind goes all the way round the world, and I want to go follow it! Going all the way round is such a very long way, replies Pooh, not sure if it is or not. As Tigger bounces out the door in a very big hurry, Pooh thinks that it might be a nice thing to go all the way round the world. So he decides to go find Piglet and join Tigger on his trip. Tigger finds Rabbit doing some early-morning chores in his garden. Hey there, Long Ears! Tigger yells. I'm going round the world! Want to come along? Then Tigger explains what Owl had told him. Now, Tigger, says Rabbit rather severely. Are you sure that's what Owl said? Certainly Tigger has misunderstood Owl before. Rabbit thinks Tigger is always mixing things up, bouncing them around so everything is inside down and upside out! Rabbit decides to go along to see how wrong Tigger is this time. Soon Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet are following the wind through the Hundred-Acre Wood. Hurry up, slowpokes! Tigger yells as he bounces ahead. The wind won't wait! Piglet wonders how long it will take to get round the world and back again, and what kinds of fierce animals they might meet along the way. Not to complain, says Piglet anxiously. But do you think the wind will take us round the world quickly? I hope so, says Pooh, for he had only brought along one pot of honey! Suddenly the wind begins blowing much faster and in a different direction than before. The wind is going this way! shouts Tigger. Come on! Rabbit grabs onto Tigger's tail as Tigger bounces after the wind. Oh, no! Gracious! Not so fast! shouts Rabbit as they disappear into the woods. They bounce away so fast that Piglet and Pooh are left behind. This wind is getting very windy, says Pooh. It must be in a hurry to get round the world today. I hate to mention it, says Piglet, but this wind seems like the sort of wind that might pick up a very small animal and blow him away! Just then the wind comes along and lifts Piglet off the ground! Pooh grabs Piglet's scarf, but it begins to unravel. Soon Piglet is flying in the air like a very small kite! Soon Piglet's scarf is no longer a scarf, and a large gust of wind comes along and swoops both Pooh and Piglet high into the air. Holding tight to each end of Piglet's no-longer-a-scarf, they fly through the trees. Oh, bother, says Pooh. We are going round the world fast! Piglet feels rather anxious, so he closes his eyes tight. Not wanting to miss their trip round the world, Piglet tries peeking out of one eye. He quickly shuts it again! The wind swirls them around then carries them right up to the tree where Owl lives. My goodness! exclaims Owl at the sight of his two friends in his window. How did you two get up here? Why, hello, Owl, says Pooh. May we come in? Of course! replies Owl. He opens the window for them, and the wind blows Piglet and Pooh inside. We followed the wind all the way round the world, explains Pooh loudly over the noise of the wind. And it has brought us back to your house, Owl. Oh, yes, says Owl. Tigger and I were discussing the wind earlier. Tigger and Rabbit are following it round the world, too, Piglet mentions. Owl is certain that Pooh and Piglet could not have traveled all the way round the world. But before he can say so, a great gust of wind swoops in and sweeps Pooh out through an open window! Oh, bother. The wind is taking me round the world again, Pooh thinks to himself. Pooh thinks perhaps he's had enough traveling round the world for one day, thank you. The wind must be very tired if it travels round the world so quickly and so often. As he thinks things over, Pooh glides straight ahead towards a tree. There is a large hole in the tree, just at the spot where Pooh is heading. That hole seems just about Pooh-sized, thinks Pooh happily. And indeed, half of Pooh does fit through the hole! Inside the tree is more honey than Pooh could ever imagine, unless he were really trying to imagine a very lot of honey! I hope the wind blows everyone into a tree as nice as this one, says Pooh. Then Pooh thinks he might taste just a smackerel of honey. He has gotten quite hungry traveling all the way round the world! Meanwhile the wind led Tigger and Rabbit all the way round the world and back. Then it knocked over Owl's tree. Everyone gathers at Owl's house, which is now on the ground. Your house wnet round the world then upside down, says Tigger sadly. It is a shame, says Christopher Robin. Not to worry, Owl reassures them. I rather like it this way. And anyway as I always say, 'Go wherever the wind takes you!' Once you've gone on an expotition round the world, coming back home seems even nicer!